


另一面

by xiaohouerdai



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohouerdai/pseuds/xiaohouerdai
Summary: 以下是对该文字垃圾的分类【黑白贞】【双贞】：【FGO同人】【放飞自我＋第一次发文＋中二病晚期＝没救了的小学生】【严重ooc，是做梦给的灵感，受得了就看】





	另一面

**Author's Note:**

> 是很久以前写的小作文，顺手发这里备份，不保证质量

……是梦吗？  
贞德环视了一下自己所处的环境。  
……是那段对自己而言再熟悉不过的记忆呢。  
阴天下的城镇没有显露出一丝生气，空气似乎都沉寂了，像是在为自己默哀，但更像是在无声地传达着对自己的结局漠不关心的态度。她的双手同那时一样被捆住，一个士兵正骑在马上，拉着她往前走。路两旁还是那群异乡人，冷漠而无言地望着她，而从群众眼中传达出的感情，究竟是对异乡少女举起神圣的旗帜击溃己方的敬佩，还是对异乡魔女通过邪门歪道操纵战局呢？只有主才能知道。  
同记忆中并没有什么两样，贞德确信，这就是自己的记忆。  
是主又一次想启示自己什么吧，她决定耐心地“回忆”下去，反正——只是自己死亡前的结局，这个结局本来就无法动摇她的信念，这段记忆亦无法打击到她什么。  
打从一开始，我就为了主予以我的目标坚定的前进着。而这些，不过是赎罪，不过是回归。他们动摇不了主委托的此身，亦因此动摇不了主。  
然后，她“发现”了这段记忆与往之的不同之处。  
领她前进的那个士兵停了下来，却并没有人上来把她绑到火刑架上。人群为她让开了一条通往火刑架的道，但那个火刑架却并不是为自己准备的。  
——因为在那上面，绑着一个与自己一模一样的少女。  
是蕾缇希娅吗？贞德开始慌张了起来。自己作为ruler所介入的那届圣杯战争，因为特殊原因而被强行召唤时，就是以依附在她的人肉体上的形式现界的。而现在，被烧的是自己，怎么可能让一个与自己犯下的错毫无关系的女孩承担  
“你是谁？”面对闭着双眼、似乎坦然接受一切的少女，贞德问道。  
对方没有回答——不知道是听不见还是说不出话——贞德急切地追问道：“听得见吗？请回答我，你是谁？是蕾缇希娅吗？回答不了我的话眨一眨眼睛都好！”  
在贞德焦急的问话中，少女缓缓睁开了眼睛。然后用一种略显慵懒的语气不紧不慢地回答道，  
“不必如此激动吧，我，听得见哟。”  
“我是——贞德。”  
“怎么会……”  
眼前的少女，否定了自己的猜测，使得事情向着更糟糕的方向发展了。  
贞德难以相信自己的耳朵。  
望着对方的眼睛，贞德想要找到她说话的破绽，可惜对方平静而坚定的眼神回答着没有。   
不可能……自己毫无疑义是贞德。如果眼前自称贞德的少女说的是实话的话，那么这究竟是怎么回事？   
无视掉贞德惊诧的目光，少女接过了一个善意的孩子递来的木质十字架。是记忆中自己向人群乞求给一个十字架时，那个回应她要求的孩子。   
火刑架上的少女担任地接过十字架，然后环顾了一下四周的人群，再微微闭上眼睛，嘴角微微扬起，似乎是很满足的样子。   
那神态，和贞德死前的神态一模一样，毫无区别。安详而平静的少女，完成主的使命，即将前往天堂——   
然后，少女做出了让眼见自己即将被火吞噬的贞德最恐惧的动作。   
——将手中木质的十字架倒转一圈，握住短的那一头。   
微微扬起的嘴角露出的笑容也显得不那么温和，而是略带讽刺地笑着，仿佛是在嘲笑面前看着这一幕的贞德。   
“纯洁无垢的圣女大人啊，何以惊讶，我，就是你呀。”   
“……不。”贞德激动地说，“不，请停止你那亵渎神的行为。你才不是我，地狱的恶魔，告诉我，你究竟是谁？”   
“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”火刑架上的少女放肆地笑道，那神态一点也不像贞德，倒真像是被恶魔附身的少女。   
“我当然是贞德，这句话我已经不想重复了。只是我跟你不一样，圣女大人。”   
火把落下，少女脚下的柴火堆燃烧一起，逐渐吞没了她的双脚。被五花大绑的少女没有一丝畏惧，继续诉说道：   
“你那不曾拥有的情感，将由我来获取；你那留给他的悲痛，连同他的愿望，将由我来平复、由我来完成。”   
“死亡啊，不会令我恐惧，也不会令我安宁。”   
“我将背叛你所相信的一切，包括你的将士，你的祖国，甚至是你的信仰。我不再认可你作为引领人民的圣女付出努力的两年，我——也从未认可过这两年。”   
“我已经不再相信你信仰的那个神了，这种东西，打从一开始就不存在吧。呵呵——”   
脚下的火焰已经越燃越高，快要把少女整个人都吞没了。可是她似乎没有感觉到火焰的炎热一般，仍在对贞德高声呼喊：   
“他的恨意即是我的恨意，该赎罪的是这个世界而不是我！我将用我等的愁苦覆盖这个世界，让这个袖手旁观的世界和事不关己的世人为他们的背叛而堕入无限诅咒之中吧！这个国家不需要我去拯救，它需要为对我的叛离而承受代价！”   
火舌吞没了少女的发辫，将少女的发辫彻底扯去。她的眼中已不再荡漾着温柔的蓝紫色，而是因本不存在的愤怒染上了邪恶的金色。   
“我已不再畏惧火焰！火焰既是毁灭我的墓碑，也是孕育我复仇之身的摇篮。我将去犯罪，去撕裂，去毁灭，去做能做的一切来报复这个国家，成为这个世界挥之不去的诅咒。”   
“——如果神明当真存在于世，想必会降天罚于我身吧——”   
周围的环境都扭曲了，化作了熊熊燃烧的火焰，仿佛正重现着地狱的光景。围观的人、押人的士兵、甚至那个声称“很乐意为贞德这样的魔女点火”而在之后为杀掉真正的圣女后悔的士兵也不见了，整个场景中只剩下圣女贞德，和那个早已经不是贞德的少女。   
“——来吧，圣女大人！这世间唯一能和我诅咒相提并论的，也就是你的祝福了吧！”   
束缚她的火刑架已经断裂，随即被火舌彻底摧毁。已经是短发的少女身披漆黑的盔甲，紧握着诅咒之旗，从火焰之中走出。她每走出一步，火焰都似乎因她的步伐而有波动。   
“如何，我可是能轻易挥舞这把剑哦？圣女啊，你何不也试试？这样说不定能平息我的恨意……和这来自我由憎恨淬炼而成的灵魂的怒吼！”   
挥舞着那把已经因为诅咒而失去了它本来再现“将己身奉献给神”作用的圣剑，来自地狱的邪龙火焰都跟随着她的领导，袭向她想要点燃的目标。而那目标毫无疑问就是自己——   
“才不会就此屈服——！”   
不知道为什么周围一切都消失了，连自己被囚禁时身上的衣服，束缚自己的绳子都不见了，彼时自己已经换上了战斗时的装扮，手上毫无疑问握着那面旗帜。既然如此，怎么可能会被这种单纯的诅咒侵害到！   
贞德扬起了自己的那面旗帜。刹那间，祝福的圣光包裹住自己的周身，试图彻底驱散掉这污秽的诅咒所凝结而成的火焰。   
一如漆黑血腥的战场上，那一抹治愈与希望的光芒。如天使般纯洁的少女，只需挥舞手中的旗帜，便可以复现奥尔良时，那个鼓舞人心的场景。   
“——咆哮吧，吾之愤怒——”   
“——吾主在此——”   
邪火曼延。   
圣光普照。   
在这一瞬间，贞德便已经知道了自称“贞德”的对方是谁，只是在这之后——她还是发觉了对方与最初“在特异点相遇”时不同。   
那时候的她，仅仅只是响应了吉尔.德.雷一人的悲愿而诞生。并不在“座”上的她既没有作为从者的实力，也没有作为贞德的记忆，有的仅仅是圣杯赋予的强大魔力，以及贞德死去的那一刻所带来的仇恨。而现在，她以人们“死去的圣女拥有复仇的权利”这一想法诞生，赋予Avenger职阶的她拥有了更强的实力、更强的憎恨之意，或者说，她因为这个仇恨而再次诞生，再次前来诅咒自己想要诅咒的一切。   
“哼，不相上下吗，区区圣女还是那么顽强吗？”作为贞德“另一面”的少女不屑地嘟囔，“不要以为你是真品就可以为所欲为！等着瞧吧贞德，我将向你证明你不曾拥有的感情也是有意义的！”   
话音落下，贞德眼前的一切都逐渐模糊、远去，面前复仇的魔女，也不屑地转过身远去。   
视线再次清晰起来时，贞德发觉自己意识已经回到现实中。刚刚所发生的一切，确实是像梦境一样的“启示”。   
启示着关于那个本不该存在的“黑暗面”的自己，心中唯一的，同时也是坚定她复仇之路的记忆。   
——【迦勒底内】——   
“哼哼，别那么固执也没什么不好吧，无趣的圣女大人？我无视你，你也当我不存在，这样不就好了。”面对出现在迦勒底走道上的自己，对方——贞德Alter不屑地说。   
“……”   
那个宛如梦境一般的“记忆”究竟在告诉我什么呢？贞德想，恐怕还是对她的怜悯吧。对于对方来讲，其实有没有作为乡村少女的那十几年根本不重要。“即使没有那段记忆，她还是贞德”这句话不假，贞德成为英灵的资格根本只是战争中的那两年，与乡间的记忆没有任何关系。   
——不，不如说，就算拥有了那份记忆，贞德Alter还是贞德Alter。那段记忆是如此美丽而令人幸福，所以对于她——拥有逆向“坚定信念”的她来讲才更难以原谅世界。越是窥见世界的美好，越是对这样的世界背叛、厌弃自己而愤怒。  
作为圣女“并不存在的黑暗面”，打从一开始就不被世界所认可存在的少女，拥有的只有“被祖国背叛”和“不被世界承认”的记忆——她只会因为看见比憎恨更美好的事物，从而更加坚定心中的憎恨罢了。   
这就是她啊，因为渴望美好，却被美好所背叛而诅咒着、意图毁灭自己无法拥有的美好。即使这么做是在毁灭美好，也要用这种顽固的行为表达着自己对这个世界最后一丝“爱”——   
她当然不是圣女，圣女是没有黑暗面的。  
她只是，作为遵从神旨的圣女本不该存在的、拥有“恨”这种情感的、普通女孩的一面啊。   
正因为如此——   
我才应该肯定我那不曾拥有的情感。  
我才应该赋予她内心深处渴求的认可和爱。  
我才应该，守护这个属于我的另一面啊。  
【小剧场】   
“所以你只是希望被别人爱吧？我完全可以哦。”  
“才.不.要.啦！你怎么说话这么直白啊？谁需要你这个见谁都圣母心的家伙关心啦！何况我可从来没有说过指望被人爱啊这种话，从来没有！”


End file.
